KAMEN RIDER X KANTAI COLLECTION : THE ADMIRAL
by SPACE-CAT25
Summary: Di dunia dimana manusia menghadapi ancaman dari kapal "abyssal" yang mengambil alih laut, gadis-gadis khusus dengan pakaian bersenjata dan memiliki jiwa kapal-kapal bersejarah angkatan laut yang dikenal sebagai kanmusu. hanaya taiga seorang dokter atau lebih tepatnya seorang mantan dokter.Ia diminta untuk jadi admiral di pangkalan para kanmusu
1. CHAPTER 01

Note:Cerita ini sebenarnya hampir sama dengan anime kantai collection tapi cuman nanti sedikit di _changing_ alurnya

 ** _KANTAI COLLECTION : THE ADMIRAL_**

 ** _GENRE:ACTION,_** ** _DRAMA,ROMANCE_**

Hanaya taiga

RATE T

BY SPACE-CAT25

Chapter 01: Nagato- _chan_

*

*

*

 _Hari minggu 13:00,_ _Di sebuah taman..._

 _[Taiga P.O.V]_

Namaku Hanaya Taiga.Aku adalah seorang dokter atau lebih tepatnya **MANTAN** dokter yang dulu pernah bekerja di CR HOSPITAL,sekarang aku sedang duduk di taman dan,di sampingku duduk seorang pria tinggi kurus.

Dia adalah orang yang bangsat,dulunya.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku dulu pernah bekerja di CR HOSPITAL,dan kenapa aku menyebut orang yang disampingku adalah bangsat.

Sederhana,aku akan menceritakan ulang kisahku dengan singkat dan gak bertele tele.5 tahun yang lalu,aku membuat kesalahan total,yang membuat 1 juta jiwa manusia hilang.Kejadian tersebut masih teringat di benakku,aku dipermainkan oleh _'dia',_ aku tidak menyadari bahwa _dia_ -lah dalang dibalik semua ini.Ia menggunakan virus bugster hanya untuk gamenya,yak gamenya yang selalu didambakannya **_'kamen rider chronicle'_**

"Taiga"kata pria disampingku ini sambil mengeluarkan suatu benda

"ini adalah gear beta kedua"ia menunjukkan benda itu yang tidak lain adalah sebuah gashat,Persis seperti punya hiiro.

"kau ingin memberikan gashat itu kepadaku kan?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi"Ia tersenyum,sambil memberikan gashat itu kepadaku tanpa menjelaskan alasannya.

"Omong-omong"katanya"aku mendapat kabar,bahwa kau akan dipilih sebagai admiral"

"admiral?kau pasti bercandakan?"aku sebenarnya aku tidak terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa aku akan dilantik sebagai admiral.Tapi,yang membuatku bingung adalah siapa yang memilihku untuk menjadi admiral

"Jadi kau tidak tahunya?Hm...berarti mereka tidak memberitahu..."

"Siapa _mereka_ yang kau maksudkan itu,hah?"tanya dengan rasa penarasan

"Para kementrian"katanya"mereka memilihmu untuk menjadi admiral di distrik naval,alasan mereka memilihmu masih belum diketahui"

"sepertinya mereka salah orang"ledekku

"Kurasa"Ia tersenyum manis,entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Jika aku dipilih menjadi admiral..."

kataku,dan lalu kutunduk wajahku

"Berarti aku harus pergi...meninggalkan semuanya,bukan?"

"Iy,semuanya"Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum manis lagi

"Waktumu cuman seminggu dan sebaiknya,kau harus meninggalkan kenangan terindah pada kami"

"Kenangan terindahnya?"kataku,sweatdrop

"Kenapa,bingungnya? _hahahahaha_ aku mengerti kok"

"Aku bingung,kenapa kau dari tadi hanya tersenyum dan ketawa saja ,apa tidak ada yang lain aku bosan melihatmu yang seperti ini"

" _Hahahaha_ _gomen nee..._ "

Tanpa kusadari hari sudah gelap,aku,-tidak lebih tepatnya kami segera berpamitan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Diperjalanan pulang aku bertemu dengan emu dan nico- _chan_ mereka melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis kepadaku.

 _'seminggu...cuman seminggu waktuku'_

Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua,dan kemudian tersenyum manis

"Emu- _kun,_ nico- _chan_ "kataku,mereka yang mendengar dan melihat sikapku yang seperti ini terkejut bagaikan disembar petir

"Taiga _-san,Daijoubu desu ka?_ "tanya emu

" _ha'i_ _daijoubu_ "

"Taiga _-san_ ,kemana saja kau?aku tadi sibuk mencarimu"kata nico,ngambek

" _Gomen ne... nico-chan_ "aku mengacak-ngacakkan rambutnya

"jangan sentuh rambutku,nanti berantakan!"Ia menepuk tanganku dengan keras sehingga membuat tanganku menjadi merah.

" _ittai..._ "Aku meniup-niup tanganku

"dasar kau..."sebelum aku mulai memarahinya tiba-tiba saja emu memotongnya.

"taiga- _san_ nico- _chan_ "katanya

"ayuk kita beli kue nanti keburu habis lo"

"ayuk"nico langsung bersamangat,ia segera pergi duluan meninggalkan kami berdua.

" _heh...mattaku_ "aku menghela napas,apakah ini akan menjadi kenangan terindah?

TBC


	2. CHAPTER 02:KEDATANGAN ADMIRAL

WARNING!!!

KAMEN RIDER X KANTAI COLLECTION

BY SPACECAT

CHAPTER 02: "Kedatangan admiral..."

 _[Hari rabu,Distrik naval 14:30]_

 _[Taiga P.O.V]_

"Hm...jadi ini ya distrik naval?"tanyaku kepada gadis yang berada disampingku yang Namanya adalah nagato, ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan mata merah dengan gaya tsurime.

Dia memakai kemeja hitam dan putih gaya jepang yang memperlihatkan

midriff-nya dengan sarung tangan pemangkas kuning,sarung tangan hitam yang kurang siku.[pasti gak ngertikan?]

Dan rok pendek berlipat putih dengan garis hitam sepanjang tepi.Dia juga memakai garterbelt metalik yang memegang paha hitam dan merah pahanya.Di kepalanya ada tutup kepala yang bentuknya aneh.

Ia Menjabat sebagai Sekretaris di distrik naval

"iya"jawabnya sambil mengangguk kepala.

"hm...aku tidak menyangka akan semewah ini"mataku melihat sekeliling daerah tersebut,Bangunan rumah-rumah bergaya eropa berjajar rapi.Disisi lain terlihat sebuah kedai kecil,kedai itu dipenuhi para gadis-gadis kecil.

"anu...Nagato- _chan_.."kataku saat kupalingkan wajah untuk menatapnya

"Apakah disini ada pemandian?"

mendengar pertanyaan itu raut wajahnya berubah jadi suram,Dari yang biasa menjadi tak biasa. _Poker face,_ _shark_ _eyes_ ,dan aura mistis merupakan satu hal yang bisa kuungkapkan dengan satu kata " ** _Me_** ** _sum,pria mesum_** "

"ada"katanya"tapi khusus perempuan saja,emangnya admiral mau..."

"ti-ti-tidak tidak gak usah,aku cuman naya aja"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak menanyakan soal ' _pemandian'_ ,ini bisa merusak reputasiku sebagai admiral.

Tanpa cak cik cuk kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami,Tanpa sepatah kata keluar.Cuman hembusan angin dan suara lautan mengisi perjalanan kami

"eh...se-se-baiknya saya antar anda langsung ke kantor"Katanya,sedikit gugup

[RUANGAN ADMIRAL]

"ini ruangan anda"ia membuka pintu,memperlihatkan isi ruangan yang mewah itu.Aku berjalan masuk,melihat sekeliling isinya,Gaya khas eropa bercampur khas jepang,menarik sekali.

"Ini adalah ruang kerja anda,jika anda butuh sesuatu panggil saja saya"

" _Arigatō_ ,nagato- _chan_ "kataku sambil tersenyum manis yang langsung membuat pipinya jadi memerah,semerah tomat.

" _Dōitashimashite_ ,komandan"

Ia membungkuk hormat,tapi sedikit gugup.Lalu pergi berjalan meninggalkanku di ruangan ini,sendirian.

menjadi admiralnya? itulah yang kupikirkan saat sedang duduk di kursi empuk ini.Mungkin bagi seseorang menjadi admiral adalah sesuatu yang didamba-dambakan.

Tapi,bagiku tidak,Kegiatan menyusun strategi merupakan paling utama,Yah jika menanyai sangkut pautnya strategi denganku... _anu_ sebaiknya _Don't ask me_ TT(emot sedih)

"ini membuatku **Bosan**!"Aku berdiri dari kursiku,dan lalu berjalan berputar-putar.

ini merupakan cara terbaik untuk menyembuhkan kejenuhan,selain itu juga bisa membakar lemak.

 _(*author:_ _itu mah hoax kang taiga!_ )

 _(taiga:hah? masa?*gaya ala syahrono (ek salah maksudnya syahrini)_

 _(author:iya,masa jalan jalan mutar bisa bakar lemak yang ada pusing atuh)_

 _(taiga:oh...Ngomong dong dari tadi)_

 _(kiriya:ganteng-ganteng kok terong,eh FE'AK*bawa golok)_

 _(taiga:situ yg terong kali hehehee*ketawa banci)_

 _(kiriya:cari marah anenya!Hah!)_

 _(Taiga:kan ente duluan)_

 _(author:udah udah gak baik bertengkar atuh nanti puasanya sumbing atuh)_

 _(kiriya:astafiruallah baru ingat ane)_

 _(taiga:gak puasanya? bang kiriya pasti datang bulan?hohoho)_

 _(kiriya:ni anak cari matinya*bawa dua golok)_

 _(author:udh udh nohayuk lanjut ceritanya,itu udh nunggu dari tadi)_

 _(kiriya taiga:oh ya,ayuk cepat-cepat...)_

Matahari mulai tertidur,bulan mulai terbangun.langit biru yang cerah tadi kini menjadi langit hitam yang gemerlapan.

Aku sedang duduk di kursi empuk,sibuk membaca novel karangan sir arthur conan doyle yang berjudul sherlock holmes:study in scarlet

novelnya cukup mengesankan,membuatku serasa berada di tempat kejadian perkara.

"andai saja aku ada di london,pasti menyenangkan"gumamku

 _TBC_

gimana menurut kalian keren?gak jelas?

hm...maklumlah _newbie_

sebenarnya pernah sih buat cerita tapi di wattpad,kalau ada yang punya wattpad baca kamen rider x naruto

mohon cc nya


	3. CHAPTER 03: KERJA

WARNING!!!

KAMEN RIDER X KANTAI COLLECTION

BY SPACECAT

CHAPTER 03: " ** _working~_** "

 _[Hari Selasa,Distrik Naval_ _12:45]_

 _[Taiga P.O.V]_

"Nagato"kataku di suatu pagi hari ketika kami berdua sedang duduk di kedai sambil menikmati buah parfait" _anu.._ _A-A-_ _A_ pakah aku merupakan satu-satunya laki-laki disini? em...maksudku apakah disini ada laki-laki selain aku?"

"tidak admiral,Tidak ada"jawabnya dengan tenang"disini semuanya perempuan,tidak ada laki-laki kecuali anda"

" _Ka-Ka-_ kau serius?!"tanyaku dengan tergugup-gugup"Jadi aku sendiri yang laki-laki disini?!"

Nagato tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya"saya bisa mengerti maksud anda,admiral"katanya"anda tidak perlu kawatir,soal ini saya akan rahasiakan dari siapapun"-diraihnya sendok makan yang ada di meja kami" _itadakimasu_ ,ayuk admiral nanti keburu habis lo"

" _mattaku_..."kataku dengan kesal

Setelah makan siang bersama nagato,

aku pun kembali ke ruangan,

menyelesaikan berkas-berkas kerjaku."Ah!,akhirnya selesai juga" kataku,Setelah 3 jam untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas tersebut.

" _mattaku_ ,gara-gara berkas sialan ini badanku jadi capek semua"Aku bangkit dari kursiku,lalu berdiri di jendela sambil menengok ke atas,melamun ke langit-langit biru yang warnanya _menyenangkan_.

 _[Normal P.O.V]_

 _[Ruangan admiral 15:00]_

Taiga mulai menatap ke luar dengan pandangan kosong lewat jendela besar

di ruangan,dan sejak itu Ia membisu, seperti patung.Sampai,seorang gadis tomboy;berambut hitam pendek,memakai sweater sekolah hitam,dan mata kirinya ditutupi dengan _eyepath_.Gadis itu menepuk punggung taiga sehingga membuatnya kaget tak menentu

"WAAAA!!! HANTU!!!!"

Taiga kaget dan terjatuh,pantatnya mendarat lebih dulu ke lantai sehingga tinggi badan gadis itu lebih tinggi daripadanya

"Maafkan saya,admiral"kata gadis tomboy itu"saya disini,bukan bermaksud untuk mengagetkan admiral"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! aku tahu kok,aku tadi hanya akting aja"Kata taiga,seolah-olah ia tahu bahwa gadis tomboy itu akan mengangetkannya."Omong-omong"

lanjutnya sambil mencoba bangkit berdiri"siapa namamu? sepertinya aku baru melihatmu disini"

"namaku adalah Tenryuu,dan admiral itu adalah hal terlucu yang pernah kulihat _hahahaha_ "kata gadis bernama tenryuu itu sambil tertawa.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! tidak sopan menertawakan admiralnya sendiri,kau tau itu!"

" _hahahaha_ _gomen ne_ admiral,soalnya saya tidak bisa melupakannya _hahahahaha_ "

" _heh_ _mattaku_...aku tidak menyangka seorang gadis tomboy dapat mengagetkanku dengan mudah.Oh ya,kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!"

"bagaimana saya bisa mengetuk pintu anda,kalau pintu admiral terbuka dua-duanya"kata tenryuu,jarinya menunjuk kedua-dua pintu itu yang terbuka tersebut

" _yare-yare..._ aku tidak menyadarinya"Taiga menggaruk-ngaruk rambutnya,ia tidak sadar bahwa kedua -dua pintu itu terbuka

"admiral tidak menyadari karna admiral sudah tua,bukan?"

Taiga yang mendengar kalimat tersebut 100% emosinya langsung meluap,

bagaikan gunung berapi yang ingin sedang meletus

"HEI!"Katanya, dengan nada yang tinggi

"AKU TIDAK TUA TAU,TIDAK **TUA!** AKU INI MASIH MUDA!"

"kalau muda,kenapa rambut admiral beruban?"tanya tenryuu sambil jarinya menunjuk rambut taiga yang sebagiannya putih.

"ARGH! INI BUKAN UBAN TAU!"Taiga mencoba menutupi rambutnya yang sebagian putih itu,dengan kedua telapak tanganya

"kalau bukan uban,lalu apa?"

"ini-"

"ADMIRAL!"sebuah suara _familiar_ tiba-tiba saja memotong kalimat taiga yang belum terselesaikan.

 _[Taiga P.O.V]_

"Nagato"kataku,ketika melihat ia masuk ruangan lewat pintu terbuka yang ditunjukkan gadis tomboy sialan ini.

"admiral heh heh..."katanya sambil ter-sengal-sengal.Pasti ini berita buruk, kenapa kubilang seperti itu? karna bisa kulihat dari tubuhnya yang berkeringat sehabis berlari dan tanda kecemasan yang bisa kulihat juga dari raut wajah manisnya itu

"admiral,saya mendapat laporan.Hari pada pukul 15:42,56 kilometer lepas pantai dari pulau w,penghancur kisaragi mengalami kerusakan yang parah,karna tertembak oleh bomber musuh.Anggota squad lainnya sedang mencari dia,tapi menerut mereka sudah tidak ada harapan lagi,dan menyerah untuk mencari dia pada 11 menit yang lalu."

Mendengar berita tersebut perasaanku sebagai admiral kecewa.Aku tidak percaya baru beberapa hari saja aku disini,

kematian sudah ada diantara kami,

Bendera putih berkibar dihadapanku.

Selain itu sepertinya tidak aku aja yang merasakan kepahitan ini

"nagato-san"tenryuu memejamkan matanya,bisa kulihat air matanya mengalir hingga melewati pipinya.

"tenryuu,kembalilah bekerja"kataku,karna aku merasa kesal jika melihat ada orang yang menangis dihadapanku.

"Baik,admiral"katanya,ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ini,dan lalu menutup kedua-dua pintu yang terbuka tadi

"Nagato"Aku berjalan mendekatinya

"apakah aku boleh memelukmu?"pertanyaanku ini mungkin pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ada disepanjang hidupku,aku belum pernah meminta pelukkan kepada seseorang.

Tapi,kali ini,entah mengapa aku memintanya sekarang,mungkin karna aku bodoh atau mungkin karna kematian kisaragi yang terlalu awal ini atau mungkin...mungkin...perasaan _aneh_ ini,

Perasaan suka.

"jika itu perintah anda,maka saya akan lakukan"Jawabnya,dan ia langsung memelukku

TBC


End file.
